Rotary lawn mowers are widely accepted throughout the United States and the World as the most basic form of blade for cutting grass. These rotary lawn mower blades generally include cutting edges about the leading edges of the blade along the outer end potions of the blade. Basically, the cutting edges are disposed in a horizontal plane such that the blade acts to cut the grass or other material being cut at a single height. Thus, there is no control over the length of the cuttings. Consequently, what is typically produced is masses of long grass clippings that fall onto the cut grass and tend to choke or kill the surrounding lawn not to mention having a detrimental effect on the appearance of the lawn as a whole.
There has been and continues to be a need for a rotary lawn mower blade that will make multiple cuts of grass as the blade is advanced over a particularly cutting area.